The present invention relates to a shaving razor and, more particularly, to a shaving razor having a rigid inner core covered by a covering layer, the covering layer leaving an area of the inner core exposed for marking subject matter thereon.
The desirability of providing a wet shaving razor with a rubberized handle which provides a more comfortable and secure grip, especially when held with wet and sometimes soapy hands, has been recognized. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,403,534, 5,553,384, and 5,727,328 to Jisu Kim disclose a shaving razor having a rubberized handle comprising an extruded substantially rigid inner core and a co-extruded, compatible thermoplastic rubber layer covering the rigid inner core.
It is also desirable to be able to prominently display a manufacturer""s brand name and/or logo on a product or other desired printed matter or indicia. With regard to a shaving razor, the razor handle is an ideal location for the brand name and logo because the handle generally contains the most surface area of any part of the shaving razor.
However, a soft thermoplastic rubber layer on a handle of the type disclosed in the patents to Kim, is not a desirable surface on which to print. Instead, a hard plastic surface provides a better medium on which to print because it allows for more flexibility in the types of techniques that may be used for printing and, generally, allows for better print quality and sharper print contrast than soft thermoplastic rubber.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shaving razor with a handle having both a desired gripping surface as well as a desirable surface on which subject matter, such as written material (e.g., a brand name) and/or indicia (e.g., a logo) may be marked.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a shaving razor having a shaving head holding one or more fixed or replaceable razor blades in appropriate shaving position is provided with a razor handle attachable to the shaving head. The razor handle includes a substantially rigid inner core with a layer covering the rigid inner core except for a portion thereof. The lack of covering layer over a portion of the inner core results in an exposed portion of the inner core which is more amenable to receiving a marking (e.g., bearing printed matter) than the material of the covering layer.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of producing a razor handle for a shaving razor having an inner core and a covering layer over most of the inner core except along a portion thereof at which the inner core is exposed. The method further includes the step of marking on the exposed portion of the inner core any desired subject matter, marking of the inner core material being more readily achievable than on the covering layer.
In a preferred embodiment, the inner core material and the covering layer material are fed simultaneously in an extrudable state to a coaxial extruder die. The materials are co-extruded to form a one-piece razor handle having an inner core of the substantially rigid material covered by a preferably compatible covering layer, except along a portion of the core. The coextruded handle need not have a completely symmetrical cross-section, and may have a substantially asymmetrical cross-section.
Preferably, the covering layer is compatible with the material of the rigid inner core. Alternatively, the covering layer may include a tie layer of compatible material provided between the rigid inner core and the covering layer as a bonding medium.